Legacies
by SupernaturalWhoLocked
Summary: He leaves behind a legacy that she can not dream of recreating or copying so she makes herself a new one to honor his. A Pepper Potts story dealing with Avengers: Endgame.


_Legacies_

**Author's Note: I've based this story of thing I saw on pinterest that was taken from tumblr (knightinironarmour) that says "tony stark's public, empathic, defiant, bold last statement was 'I am Ironman' and his quiet, intimate, heartfelt, dying breath was simply 'pep' and that's just that's the single most touching, truest, most Tony Stark death sequence ever concocted". This really stuck with me and I haven't seen many fanfics truly look at Pepper's feelings about the death of Tony so I'm here to fix that and it's certainly grown. Please enjoy as much as you can knowing that our favourite Ironman may be dead in canon but will forever live on in our hearts. **

She never told anyone what Tony Stark's last words were. They didn't deserve to know such a personal, heartbreaking moment between a dying husband and a grieving soon to be widow. His last words- word was her name. The nickname that he gave her all those years ago. _Pep. _For twenty-five years she went by the name Pepper. Pepper Potts, personal assistant to Tony Stark. Pepper Potts, CEO of Stark Industries. Pepper Potts, girlfriend of Tony Stark. Pepper Stark, wife of Tony Stark and mother of Morgan Stark. Twenty-five years of friendship, love, acceptance, pain.

_Pep. _Words that would haunt her for the rest of her life. _Pep. _The last intimate words he spoke to her and she told him that they'd be okay- that herself, Morgan, Peter, Rhodey, Happy and the rest of the world- would be okay without him- that he could rest. Expect they wouldn't be okay. She had lost her best friend, her anchor, her husband. Morgan and Peter had lost their father. Rhodey and Happy lost their best friend, a figure of stability in their lives despite the chaos Tony always surrounded himself with. Despite the chaos Tony was always there for them all and they always tried to be there for him. The Avengers had lost the person who had been the first Avenger. The first person to build them from the ground up based of Nick Fury's Avengers initiative. And the world- they had lost their greatest defender.

It was such a Tony Stark thing to do- to say something so bold, so everlasting that Carol, the Guardians and Thor, told her and the rest of the Avengers that his last words and his face was plastered across the whole universe- one last sacrifice. One last _I am Ironman_. The snap of his fingers and he saved the whole universe despite knowing the consequences. He wanted to make the world a better place for her, for Morgan, for Peter and his friends and family. She would be damn sure that happened for him as well. She refused to let his last act of defiance be in vain despite how much it hurt her.

The Tony Stark foundation. It was everything that Pepper Stark concentrated her efforts on besides her daughter and the Black Widow foundation. She changed Stark Industries to focus on Tony and Natasha's legacies. _To protect everyone_, _to be a better person. _Their past did not define their present selves and that was something Pepper made sure everyone knew and she knew they were understanding that due to overwhelming number of murals, paintings, statues, dedications to Tony and Natasha. It was a legacy that she knew they'd be proud of.

She knew that Tony would want her to live her life without him being happy. But how could she truly be happy when one of the most important people in her life was gone? For half of her life she had known him, cared for him, cried with and about him. She loved him for a quarter of a century, and it meant everything to Pepper Stark. She would continue to love him for the rest of her living time on Earth.

'Mom?' Morgan asked. Pepper looked away from the window and towards her fifteen-year-old daughter. God, she looked like Tony and talked like Tony. Almost every aspect of her daughter was like Tony and it, broke Pepper's heart just a little every time she thought of Tony and how proud he would be of their daughter.

'Yes sweetheart?' Pepper asked, hoping that her voice sounded a least somewhat normal. Morgan hesitated before sitting next to her mother.

'I would like to be a part of the Tony Stark and Black Widow legacy programs. I want to be their voice so that you can rest.' Morgan told her hesitantly. Pepper was instantly brought back to ten years ago, when she had told her husband that he could rest now. That they would be okay. She didn't want to rest. She couldn't stay still- she was so use to chaos and running around that she didn't know what she would do with herself if she didn't have anything.

'Mom, it's okay- I just- I want to do more for dad. For Aunty Nat. I don't want to run the company like you've done and I'm not sure if I ever want to be an Avenger like the other Avenger kids, but I know I want to help people and that's what these programs give me a chance to do. I want these programs to my legacy- to be our legacies.' Morgan told her and Pepper smiled at her daughter.

Smiling wasn't something that came easy to Pepper in the last ten years. Usually only her daughter could bring one from her with the occasional one for Rhodey, Happy or Peter but this smile- this was for Tony and herself. It was hard raising her daughter with Tony's overwhelmingly large legacy to compete against, but she thought she did alright. She knows she did alright when she hears that her daughter wants to be selfless and help others. The effects from the snap has continued to hurt the world for ten years and she knows the effect will affect the world for several generations.

'_Let her do it, Pep.' _She swore she heard Tony say in her ear and she looked over at the framed picture of Tony, Morgan and herself that was taken several days after the birth of Morgan. Their smiling but exhausted faces looking down at Morgan. Their gift to each other saying _its going to be okay. _

'You don't have to live in your father's legacy if you don't want to, Morgan. You define who you are, not what people think you should be.' Pepper told her daughter quietly, because that's what Tony would tell her, and Pepper knew she'd agree one hundred percent.

'I want to do it to help people and this is the best way to do it. I'm making my own legacy of helping people in my own way.' Morgan told her defiantly and Pepper saw the passionate fire that radiated in her own eyes when she created the two programs for Tony and Natasha. Nothing the others told her would get her to change her mind.

'Okay. But let's start you off small.' Pepper tried to tell her, but Morgan shook her head.

'Nope. Go big or go home.' Morgan stated and Pepper couldn't help but see her husband.

_Sometimes you got to run before you can walk. _Tony always said that to her whenever he brought up new ideas for the company, or the Avengers compound, or just in general. Pepper stood up and Morgan stood up with her. They were both the same height and Pepper felt as she was twenty- four again and looking at Tony Stark, telling him that there was a major budgeting mistake in his own calculations and that he must listen to her before she pepper sprayed his bodyguard. That certainly got his attention and he was immediately intrigued by her before offering her the position of personal assistant the next day. The rest, as they would say, was history. _Their _history.

'Well then, I know I'm not going to change your mind so let's get started.'

For the rest of the afternoon, Morgan Stark told her mother about the plans she had for the Tony Stark and Black Widow programs. The Tony Stark program focused on rebuilding the world, to find their place in the world and gave out enormous amounts of help in the form of money and helping people deal with the emotional trauma they had experienced. The Black Widow program was to help children in need- to ensure that they had a loving and lasting family, something Natasha had never gotten in her childhood. Children need a stable home, with love and support, Natasha always argued and Clint and Laura both helped with the Black Widow program. It didn't just help children affected by Thanos' initial snap, but those affected beforehand who had either lost their parents in terrible circumstances or been abandoned or abused by those they had trusted.

The programs that Pepper Stark had built from the ground up were in trusted hands as she listened to her daughter's plans. She knew that her daughter had the intelligence to grow what Pepper started and it was safe. Pepper trusted her daughter with the Tony Stark and Black Widow programs just like Tony Stark had trust her all those years ago to look after his company.

Pepper was okay with her legacy being overruled with her daughters. She never wanted any recognition for her work, only to make sure she could help as many people in her lifetime with the help of Tony and Natasha's legacies.

'_Your eyes are red. Tears for you long lost husband?' Tony asked and Pepper couldn't help but smile. She hadn't seen the smartass in almost forty years but of course he made a joke. To ease her pain of leaving her daughter by herself with no parents and a strong legacy._

'_Tears of joy. I missed you so, much Tony. So much.' Pepper smiled through her tears. Tony hugged her tightly and she held him tightly_

'_Only twelve years off one hundred, Pep. Seems like twelve is your number.' Tony told her and she smiled even wider at him. 'I love you, Mrs Stark.' _

'_I love you, too Mr Stark.' Pepper told him, kissing her husband. She smiled into his lips and she wrapped her arms around him, feeling her anchor at last bringing her home. _

_Tony Stark and Pepper Potts (Stark). _

_A love story for the ages. _

**Author's Note: When Tony died in the movie, I literally sobbed my heart out for him. I love him so much and I love RDJ too and I can't imagine what it would be like for him to say goodbye to this character that seems to have changed his life so drastically. Thank you RDJ and Marvel for Tony Stark. I love you 3000. **

**My hope for the MCU movies is that they don't forget about the family that Tony left behind in Rhodey, Happy, Morgan, and Pepper. Pepper Potts is probably one of my all-time favourite female characters and my second favourite character of all time, after a tied first of Tony Stark and Remus Lupin (Harry Potter books). I love a kickass woman who doesn't have superpowers that made a name for herself. **


End file.
